Summer
by Kenpachi.and.Marco.Fan11
Summary: Just another summer day... No pairings whatsoever! Review please!


DO NOT OWN~!

You always get carefree around this time of year and most days, it is quite a task to calm you down; summers seem to appeal to you in ways that other humans would question. For example: one reason you enjoy summer is due to the fact that you can use the heat as an excuse to watch clouds all day. Like today; you have made that your agenda. You are just lying in the grass and pointing out every cloud that you find to resemble an object and have been doing so for quite a while now. I do not find your random outbursts irritating, justifying them as peaceful; they keep the unnatural silence at bay. Your hand shoots up to the sky as another cloud catches your interest. "That one looks like a Marill!" you exclaimed eagerly, smiling widely with a giggle. I follow your indication and I admit, I will not argue with that, you silly girl. "Days like these are nice, aren't they Lugia?" you remark as you fold your hands behind your head and close your eyes. You seem very at peace like that, as if it would not take long before you doze off. "I mean, the weather's amazing and the breeze feels nice; you could just lie like this forever." Your eyes open just long enough for you blink as you think. "Well, maybe not forever. I wouldn't want to be doing this during the winter!" Your face brightens as the sun peeks out from behind a cloud and you shift comfortably. "The sun feels great too, even though it's hot out here!" Even though you may say that, this weather suits you perfectly: pleasant and peaceful. Nothing about the season in its entirety displeases you; you still enjoy rolling down hills on less pleasant days. Clusters of Jumpluff catch your attention this time and it does not take long for your excitement to become clear; you jump to your feet and block the sun from your eyes. "Look at all of them, Lugia! There's got to be a hundred at least!" There is no doubt that that is an exaggeration but you are laughing too happily to correct yourself. It is also the simple concepts of the season that fascinate you and every day brings a new adventure in your eyes; thus is why your current state of ecstasy does not surprise me in the least. You watch as they sail past on the breeze, waving eagerly as they do; I wonder if you understand that they are incapable of returning the gesture. The breeze whips your hair around your face as you simply stand there and stare out at the expanse of greenery; you appear to have something on your mind. I wait for you to say something, another random outburst perhaps, but instead you fall over and tumble downhill. You jump up as you reach the bottom, laughing innocently and grinning ear to ear. I do hope you realize that such practical jokes only succeed in stopping my heart instead of finding such entertaining.

Perhaps the reason you favor summer the most is the clearness of the night sky; similar to your daytime antics, you take pleasure in pointing out star points that form a shape. That is what you are doing now; staring up at the sky as you rest against my wing. "There're a lot of stars, aren't there?" you commented, tipping your head back to look at me. Your expression bears childhood innocence and curiosity; a regular to say the least. "How long do you think it would take to count all of them; a few nights maybe?"

I can only smile and shake my head at your estimation. _"Consider this, Kotone," _you sit up to pay attention, _"even if you take upon the task of counting each individual star, you can never count all of them." _Your childish expression changes to yet another frequent look: confusion.

"Well, how's that work? They're all right there; it's just a matter of counting them!" Little one, you shall never cease to amuse me.

_"Do not let your eyes deceive you, Kotone," _I advise, smiling at your indignant look you have formed. _"Just because everything appears to be there does not always justify that it truly is. There are many more stars beyond the ones you see tonight, far from the sight of the human eye." _You blink momentarily and gaze back up at the sky, possibly thinking over what you have just learned. I watch you look down at your fingers before back at the sky. One can only assume what you have taken upon yourself this time. _"What are you up to this time, Kotone?" _I inquired but you point a finger at me, indicating for silence; I sigh and shake my head but smile even so. Surely you cannot be doing so, little one…

"I'm going to count all the stars I _can _see!" you exclaimed cheerily after a moment, smiling brightly. "You say that one can't count every single star because you can't see them all but everything should be tried at least once!"

You fall asleep at the fiftieth star.


End file.
